This invention relates generally to latching devices for holding a pivotable member in a closed position with respect to a stationary structure; more specifically, it relates to a latching mechanism of the type that is adapted for holding the door of a cage (or kennel) in a fixed position with respect to an opening in a cage enclosure.
There has long been a practice of accommodating or transporting a wild or domesticated animal in an relatively comfortable enclosure so as to provide shelter and safety for the animal. A portable enclosure such as a pet kennel is often used to conveniently transport a pet on local or distant trips. Portable pet kennels (also called cages) generally have latching mechanisms adapted to hold their doors closed, so as to keep a pet (i.e., a dog, cat, parrot, etc.) securely confined when the kennel is being shipped on a commercial carrier such as an airplane, ship, bus, etc. Also, many veterinary clinics request that pet owners bring their pets to the clinic on a leash--or restrained in a kennel--so as to prevent an excitable pet such as a dog from getting loose and chasing other animals (such as cats) which might also be in the clinic.
As a means for comfortably accommodating a pet at home, many pet owners furnish small houses or kennels for their pets--to provide a private place of refuge for the pet to relax and sleep. Also, some pets such as dogs, cats, etc., are not always as calm as their owners might like; and sometimes pets can become quite restless and pesky. If there is no place to confine a dog when it's in a fiesty mood or when a stranger is visiting a home, a poorly disciplined dog could run rampant around a house, chewing on expensive things and pestering house guests. Fortunately, most pet kennels provide a door latch for securing a kennel door in a closed position.
The door latches of many pet cages are adapted to engage the cage at only one location. Such latching mechanisms are usually affixed to the cage door and typically include a housing with only a single latching appendage. When the appendage is moved to its engaged position, it is inserted through a single aperture in the cage. This kind of latching mechanism may be adequate to shelter and contain small birds or animals with paws, but some animals could easily manipulate the single appendage an disengage the latching mechanism. For example, raccoons are known to be very dexterous, and they have hands and fingers (similar to those of a human) which are capable of gripping and manipulating objects. So, it is often possible for a mischievous raccoon inside a cage to reach through the cage door and disengage a latching mechanism that has only a single appendage. Also, a large and strong bird such as a parrot might be able to use its beak or foot to disengage a single-appendage latch.
A latching mechanism which positively holds a cage door closed is especially important for pet owners who may wish to confine their pets in a kennel outside the house. With a single-appendage latching mechanism, a strong or heavy animal may be able to throw itself against the cage door, causing a conventional flexible plastic cage to deform in such a way that the single appendage could become disengaged from its aperture.
Of course, there have been some prior art devices which have been proposed from time to time for more securely holding a cage door closed. These devices typically have two appendages which are adapted to engage the cage enclosure in two places. One such latching mechanism has an elongated housing affixed to a cage door, with the housing having upper and lower appendages which are biased so that they extend outwardly in opposite directions away from the housing. The upper appendage engages an upper aperture in the cage, while the lower appendage engages a lower aperture. Each appendage has a step or bend which is configured so that it may be engaged by a digit of a person's hand. To disengage the latching mechanism, the digits of the user's hand generally must be spread far apart, such that a thumb engages one bend and a finger engages the other bend. Unfortunately, the thumb and finger must be spread so far apart on such "prior art" devices that it is sometimes difficult and inconvenient to disengage both appendages simultaneously. Because this type of latch is sometimes difficult to use, it could prevent a child with small hands from opening a cage to retrieve and cuddle a pet. Also, persons with a short thumb-to-finger spread, or elderly persons with weakened hands, could be hindered from quickly and easily opening and closing a cage door.
While some of these prior art latching devices have solved at least a few of the problems inherent in securing doors for pet kennels, it seems that often the designers of these devices have ignored the safety of the secured pet and convenience of the pet owner. Accordingly, there has remained a need for a cage door latching mechanism which positively and safely holds a pet kennel door in a closed position, and which is adapted to be easily operated by both children and adults. It is an object of this invention to provide such a safe and convenient latching mechanism.
One more object is to provide a short protuberance on each of the appendages which extends far enough out of the front of the latching mechanism housing so that the protuberance may be easily contacted by at least one digit of a person's hand.
Still another object is to provide a dual-appendage latching mechanism that requires two oppositely-directed forces to disengage the mechanism, so than an animal (e.g., a raccoon, large parrot, etc.) inside the cage is prevented from disengaging the latching mechanism.
A further object is to provide a latching mechanism which has an attractive, cosmetic cover, with the latching mechanism being adapted to be easily disassembled for maintenance (if desired), such that the internal elements might be inspected, cleared or replaced--if necessary.
These and other objects will be apparent from a study of the specification and the claims appended thereto, as well as reference to the attached figures of the drawing.